Hopeless
by Llewella
Summary: Hermine schreibt eine Woche lang Tagebuch...Kapitel 5!
1. Default Chapter

Ich war einmal ein ganz normales Mädchen. Normal... Was ist schon normal?

Das war vor dem Kampf. Davor. Vor dem Tag, an dem mein Leben in Scherben vor mir

lag. Doch mein normales Leben ist vorbei. Vergangen. Es liegt hinter mir. Ist nicht mehr. Nicht existent.

Jetzt ist alles leer. Einsam. Keine Stimmen. Kein Lachen. Kein Wort.

Stumme, kalte Welt.

Und ich mittendrin.

Armes Mädchen. Armes, kleines Mädchen.

So einsam. So allein.

Armes Mädchen. Armes, kleines Mädchen.

* * *

So. Das war der Anfang. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Natürlich, wie immer: Bitte um Review!

LG, Niera


	2. 1 Tag

24.7.

Die Schule ist leer. Die Gänge still. Der Kerker droht mir. I

ch bin allein. Allein mit den Geistern. Und den Bildern. Und der Stille.

Es ist kalt. War es so kalt, als sie gestorben sind? Wie fühlt sich der Tod an? Und vor allem: Schmerzt es? Wo genau? Hat er gelitten, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nie mehr zu mir zurückkehren würde?

Nie. Niemals. Ein kaltes Wort. Und einsam. Es passt zum Schloss.

* * *

_Trostlos, grau, _

_regenschwer _

_das Leben ist einsam, _

_unendlich leer_

* * *

Es gelingt mir nicht, ihn zu vergessen. 

Nein... Vergessen ist nicht richtig. Vergessen ist falsch.

Es ist so... endgültig. Endgültig ist falsch.

Falsch... Richtig... Was ist falsch? Und was ist richtig?

Fragen... So viele Fragen...

Ich brauche Antworten. Aber ich werde keine bekommen. Oder?

Wenn ich...

Ja. Nein.

Moralisch? Unmoralisch.

Dieser Gedanke ist unmoralisch. Oder?

Du sollst nicht töten.

Ja. Unmoralisch.

Aber was war je moralisch?

Ich habe ihn geliebt...

Liebe. Ist Liebe moralisch?

Nein.  
  
Noch eine Woche. Dann wäre er alt genug gewesen. Alt genug, um mich zu heiraten... Alt genug.

Nein. Man kann nie alt genug sein.

Doch. Man konnte es. Ich bin alt genug.

Alt genug um zu sterben. Ich habe gelebt. Alles lebenswerte liegt hinter mir. Vergangen. Aus. Vorbei. Für immer. Wie sein Leben.  
  
Ich darf nicht immer an ihn denken. Diese Gedanken quälen mich. Zwingen mich in die Knie. Meine Augen weinen.

Warum? Warum?

Wegen ihm. Ich hätte nicht an ihn denken sollen. Tränen sind schlecht. Ein Zeichen des Ergebens.

Schlecht. Böse. Die Tinte verläuft. Verdammte Tränen.  
  
Draußen ist es dunkel. Hell. Es regnet. Die Sonne scheint. Hilf mir!

Was passiert wirklich?

#############################  
  
Das war ihre erste Tagebucheintragung in dieser Zeit. Und noch sechs Tage bis zum Showdown... Die Gedichtzeilen stammen von einer Grafik. Sie sind nicht mein Eigentum.

LG, bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Niera


	3. 2 Tag

25.7.

Die Stille macht mich wahnsinnig. Bringt mich um. Hämmert in meinem Kopf.

Unerträglich laut.

Er jagt mich. Verfolgt mich. Hetzt mir hinterher.

Sein Gesicht ist immer da. In meinem Herzen. In meiner Seele.

Sein Tod lässt mich nicht los.

Warum musste er sterben? Es wurde doch anders geplant. Er soll leben.

Es wurde geplant. War vorherbestimmt. Ganz anders.

Aber vieles ist passiert. Nicht davon wurde geplant. Nichts.

Auch ich habe geplant. Ja, ich hatte Pläne. Pläne für ein Leben. Zusammen mit ihm. Fröhliche Pläne.

Alles unwichtig. Nichts zählt mehr.

Auch jetzt habe ich Pläne.

Unmoralische Pläne.

Verzweifelt.

Beruhigend.

Ich sehe mein Spiegelbild nicht mehr.

Ich sehe... Ihn. Ich sehe ihn, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue.  
  
_

* * *

_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough_

_

* * *

_  
Schon wieder Tränen. 

Also...

Also lebe ich.

Noch. Nicht mehr lange.

Dann werde ich meinen letzten Besitz verschenken: Mein Leben.

##################################  
  
Himmel, was macht sie denn für Sachen? Wir werden sehen... Die Zwischenzeilen stammen aus dem Songtext zu 'Taking over me' von Evanescence. Freue mich auf Reviews! LG, Niera


	4. 3 Tag

26.7. Bald. Sehr bald. Dann werde ich aufgeben. Kapitulieren. Mich ergeben.  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die  
  
Unsinn. Es ist unlogisch. Oder? Vielleicht nur für mich. Ist es moralisch? Oder unmoralisch? Beides, denke ich. Beides.  
  
Wie müsste es sein, unsterblich zu sein? Furchtbar? Schrecklich. Nur Ewigkeit. Kein Ende in Sicht. Kalt. Einsam.  
  
Mein Bett ist klamm. Es ist kalt. Und nass. Das Dach ist kaputt. Aber wo soll ich sonst hingehen? Alles kaputt. Alles vergangen. Meine Liebe, mein Leben. Tot. Für immer. Ich auch. Bald. Sehr bald. Ich hoffe, ich bringe den Mut dazu auf. Mut. Eine Tugend. Liebe auch. Und Freundschaft. Ich hatte alles. Früher mal. Alles kaputt. Alles vergangen. Und ich? Was bleibt mir noch? Kälte. Einsamkeit. Schmerz. Mein Leben.  
  
Aber was ist das wert? Ein Leben in Einsamkeit. Ohne Liebe. Voller Schmerz und Leid. Lieber verschenke ich mein Leben. An jemanden, der mehr damit anfangen kann. Jemand, der liebt. Der keine Angst hat, wahnsinnig zu werden. Vor Stille. Und Einsamkeit. Hässliche Wörter. Kalt. Grau.  
  
Ich friere. Schon lange. Ich bin durchnässt. Meine Kleider sind zerfetzt. Voller Blut. Sein Blut. Ich kann es riechen...  
  
Die Nacht kommt wieder. Die Nacht. Mein Freund.  
  
Wohl der Nacht  
  
Die uns bewahrt davor Das Hässliche zu sehn  
  
Die Nacht versorgt mich. Beruhigt mich. Ich liebe die Nacht. Es ist dunkel. Ich sehe nicht mehr, was ich schreibe. Schreibe ich überhaupt noch? Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Nicht sicher. #############################  
  
So. Mal ein schönes, bisschen längeres Kapitel. Der erste Einsatz' stammt aus dem Songtext von Whisper'. Auch von Evanscence. Der zweite Einsatz' stammt aus Tanz der Vampire. Ich brauche Reviews! LG, Niera 


	5. 4 Tag

27.7.  
In vier Tagen...  
Nicht mehr lange hin. Unendlich Weit entfernt.

_Augenblick und Ewigkeit_  
_So lange Spann, so kurze Zeit _

Ich habe noch niemals so gefroren. Mein Atem steht in einer Dampfwolke vor meinem Gesicht.  
Ich habe Angst, dass die Tinte einfriert.  
Aber ich bin doch eine Hexe!  
Ja. Nein.  
Eine Hexe ohne Zauberstab.  
Ich habe ihn zerbrochen und die Bruchstücke in den See geworfen. Vorgestern.  
Ich will nie wieder einen Zauberstab benutzen.  
Er wurde mit einem Zauberstab umgebracht...

Ich habe von ihm geträumt. Heute nacht.  
In der Nacht.  
Die Nacht.  
Mein Freund.  
Mein einziger.  
Der letzte.  
Unsterblich. Mein Freund ist unsterblich.  
Das ist gut.  
Dann lässt mich mein letzter Freund nicht im Stich.  
Sehr gut.

Ich schlafe auf dem Boden. Das Bett ist mir zu nass. Und zu klamm.

Ich habe von ihm geträumt. Auf dem Boden.  
Er starb.  
Aber diesmal starb er in meinen Armen.  
Vielleicht hat er mir eine Botschaft geschickt?  
Etwa so:

_Hold on to love me  
__You know I can't stay long  
__All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
__Can you hear me?  
__Can you feel me in your arms? _

Nein. Bestimmt nicht.  
Dummes Mädchen.  
Er ist tot.  
Du wirst auch bald tot sein.  
Bald. Es dauert nicht mehr lange.  
Nur noch vier Tage...

* * *

Danke an alle, die so lieb reviewt haben!!! lach  
Viele liebe Grüße, Niera 


End file.
